


The Repairman

by PrinceSiegfried



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blows Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSiegfried/pseuds/PrinceSiegfried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Clear lives in an apartment, and Ren is the repairman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Repairman

**Author's Note:**

> [soap opera music plays] yes ren's clothes stay on the whole time B)

Clear jumped when he turned on the kitchen light and the bulb abruptly shattered. "Not again..." He thought as he worried his lip, he'd have to call the main office again. Honestly, this was the fourth time this month - maybe there was something wrong with the wiring? But he didn't mind that much, actually... because of a certain repairman. What with his clumsiness and always breaking things, he called at least ten times a month for help - and during all those times, a single, kind and understanding repairman came to his door. He never had a sour face, or the "You again." grimace, not even a frown. Clear would be greeted with a small smile time after time, and the man would say, in his deep voice, _'What can I assist you with today?'_

He bit back a smile at the thought, like the repairman was some kind of Prince Charming. But he shook his head, he shouldn't be falling head over heels for him, the guy was probably much too busy for... well, a relationship - right? Clear shook his head again, he's got to call the office soon.

He padded his way to the home phone in the living room and gave the office a ring, and asked specifically if Ren was available.

-

Not ten minutes later Clear heard a knock to the door, and he sprang from the couch. His heart pounded - he didn't know what for, but he was nervous. Quickly, he skipped to the door and unlocked it.

"Hello!"

As expected, there was Ren; tall, muscular, handsome Ren. Clear had to stop himself from sighing heavenly, it was always a mystery to him how this man was single. Don't ask him how he knew that. They both smiled, and Clear opened the door wider, letting the midnight blue haired repairman in. Closing the door, he turned to him - and before he could speak up again, Ren spoke first.

"What can I assist you with today, Clear?" came Ren's rich voice, and Clear's heart raced - he felt so cliché but he couldn't help it.

"Ah, well, the light in the kitchen shattered again... I don't know why it keeps happening, I'm so sorry." The smaller man bowed, and that was when he noticed he was still in his boxers. "Oh!" he shot back up, stepping back. "I- you get started on that, I'll be right back!"

Clear practically flew to his bedroom, and he could hear Ren laughing, just barely audible. He blushed, flustered - he quickly changed into a plain black t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He face-palmed and he could feel the blood that had rushed to his cheeks - Ren saw him in his underwear...

Clear was pulled out of his small fit of self loathing when he heard the whine of a wooden chair being dragged, and he slowly opened his bedroom door. Looking down the hall, he got the perfect view of Ren's ass in his tight slacks as he climbed on top of said wooden chair. Clear's heart began thumping against his chest again, and he watched as Ren unscrewed the glass light shield. His biceps were very evident through his light blue button up, and Clear was swooning.

Subconsciously, Clear licked his lips, and he stepped out of his room. He entered the kitchen, "Thank you so much for helping me every time... I don't know what I'd do if you didn't fix these things." Clear scratched the back of his neck, giving a low-key apology.

"It's no problem." Ren replied, carefully unscrewing the shattered light bulb. Albeit careful, Ren still cut his finger on the sharp glass, and he immediately pulled his hand away, shaking it on reflex while he let out a low growl.

Clear gasped, "Did the glass cut you?" He asked, although he could presume the answer.

Ren nodded, and he brought his index finger to his lips, licking away the blood that had beaded at the tip. But it kept bleeding, so he stepped down. "Would you be so kind as to let me use your sink?"

"Uh, ye-yes! Here, let me..." Clear scrambled to the sink and quickly turned on the faucet, Ren put his hand under the cold water.

"I'm terribly sorry, I apologize for my carelessness... please excuse my intrusion." Ren spoke in a low voice, eyes cast downward in a guilty fix as he bowed his head.

"Ah, don't worry about it, no harm done! Well, that is -- uhm," Clear began stuttering again, he really needed to think of what he was saying before he said it.

Ren began to laugh, his pearly white canines peaking from his upper lip. "Alright, thank you for your hospitality then, Clear."

Clear ceased his flailing, and slapped a nice smile on. You'd think he and Ren had been friends for years with how friendly they were with each other.   Clear nodded - he guessed they were friends, he'd been seeing Ren every few days since back when his bedroom light first shattered months ago. Maybe it was fate? With that in mind, he couldn't help but want more than just a friendly relationship with Ren. Sure, it was just as good, but he wanted to touch the blue clad man, his feelings for him piling with every moment they locked eyes.

Clear looked away as the silence grew, then it dawned on him - "Oh, I should probably get you a bandaid. I'll be right back..." Clear hastily made his way to the hall bathroom, opening a drawer to find his first aid kit. He took a clear bandaid and went back to Ren.

"Alright," Clear exhaled, and he turned off the kitchen sink. He took Ren's hand in his and dried it with a washcloth, then put the bandaid around Ren's finger that was no longer bleeding.

After a moment, Ren spoke. "So... no kiss on the cut, then?" He smiled, an 'innocent' smile - a teasing one. Clear was confused at first, but quickly broke into a sputter. "Ahh, Ren-san, of course!" he played along, and again took Ren's hand in his.

His hands were shaking, but he would definitely do it - amaranth pink eyes met deep golden ones as Clear brought Ren's hand closer to his lips, and he placed a gentle kiss on top of the taller man's index finger. Clear could hear Ren swallow, and he felt slightly accomplished. But now, his throat felt dry - and he had an idea as to how to fix that. Hesitantly, he brought Ren's finger closer, and he licked it. To this, Ren's mouth opened a bit and he let out a light gasp - but more importantly, he didn't pull away.

Clear took this as a sign to continue, and so he did. He took Ren's middle finger into his mouth as well, and he began to suck gently. Then, he licked between them, and he felt Ren's heartbeat grow rapid through his fingertips. He pulled them out and flicked them with his tongue before giving them another little kiss.

After a moment, he spoke, "Does it feel better now?"

Ren licked his lips, "Yes." He looked like he wanted to say more, so Clear spoke for him quickly. "Can I kiss you?" He blurted, and Ren broke into a bright smile, Clear could imagine an invisible tail wagging behind the blue hair man as his cheeks gradually gained a red hue. "Yes." He said again. Clear nodded, as if to ready himself. He closed his eyes, and the taller man did the same - albeit he had to lean down just a bit. Clear pecked his lips, before kissing him another time, this one longer. The again, and again, each one longer and more desperate.

Before they knew it they were making out, their tongues licking and wrapping around one another. Ren growled, and it sent shivers down Clear's spine - his hand that held Ren's brought said hand to his hip, where Ren began to rub soothingly. Their kisses and moans filled the kitchen, and soon Ren wanted more - he gradually pressed his body, hot against Clear's, to the ledge of the counter. Clear's hand came up to caress Ren's cheek, where Ren stopped to kiss gently before giving a small lick. Clear giggled, biting his already swollen lips. He pulled Ren down again, and they continued their make out session.

With one hand on Clear's neck, and the other on his hip, Ren's hand traveled lower, to the waistband of Clear's pajama pants. Clear gasped into his mouth, and Ren bit the albino's bottom lip. Clear moaned as Ren's hand slid into his boxers and began to pump his cock. Clear pulled away for breath, and rested his head against Ren's shoulder for a bit.

"Ren-- Ren-san" Clear sighed, right against Ren, he could feel Clear's hot breath pierce his shirt, Ren shivered. He stepped back, and pulled Clear's shirt off, throwing it onto the table behind them. He slid Clear's undergarments and pants off, then sat the albino onto the counter without so much as a grunt. Clear was, of course, blushing, but that didn't stop his libido. If anything, it turned him on - having Ren fully clothed while he himself was completely nude... he supposed he had a kink.

Ren's hands were on Clear's hips in a moment, fondling the silky skin there. He licked up Clear's stomach to his breasts - he lingered there, taking Clear's left nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly. As one hand held onto the counter, Clear's other hand went into Ren's hair, pulling at the smooth strands as he moaned. He then noticed how poofy the man's hair was - so fluffy.

He moaned higher when Ren began sucking harder, one of his hands on Clear's hip inching lower before he wrapped his long fingers around Clear's absurdly lengthy phallus. Clear jumped, Ren's hands were warm - as was his mouth, so hot - he thrust his hips into Ren's hand, panting. Ren suddenly dropped to his knees, his hand on Clear's hip moved to his thigh, caressing it as he moved closer to the man above his dick. Clear looked down at him, eyes wide as he realized what Ren was going to do.

Ren looked at him, as if for permission, and Clear only nodded, a vivid blush appearing onto his cheeks. The blue haired man's mouth opened, and he took the head of Clear's cock into his said hot mouth. Clear sighed, Ren's teeth grazing against his dick in just the right way - it felt very good. He pet the man's hair again, and Ren gave a low growl as he took Clear deeper down his throat, sending vibrations. Clear's breath hitched at that, and he moaned higher.

"A-aah, Ren-san-," Clear's hips jolted, and his breath became ragged and strained as he tried to speak, "I-- it feels good, t-too good - I'm going to cum!" The man on the counter squirmed, warning the repairman. Ren nodded, and continued bobbing his head up and down Clear's stiff dick.

"Hhah! Ren!" Clear panted, moaning as he came into Ren's awaiting mouth. Ren lapped at Clear's semen as it shot out, and continued to drip. Clear covered his absolutely red face, embarrassed. The man below him licked him clean, then looked up to Clear. "Was that pleasant?" he asked, out of breath.

Clear nodded, pale hands still covering his face. Ren stood, his larger, warm hands took Clear's and lowered them. He licked Clear's lips, and Clear gasped.

"I-I want... Ren-san... to enter me..." Clear finally peeped, and Ren kissed him. "As you wish."

He unbuckled his belt, unzipping his slacks. Clear hopped off the counter, "So, uhh.. where are we doing this?"

"I was thinking your bed, since that is most comfortable."

"Ah, you're right!" He took Ren's hand in his, and quickly made the way to his room. All the while, Ren's gaze stayed on Clear's round, smooth ass that jiggled a bit with every step. He didn't realize they were in Clear's bedroom until the man leading him turned around and cleared his throat, a blush on his face. Ren looked up, "Oh, ah." He gave a sheepish smile.

Clear giggled and pulled him forward, kissing him as they fell comfortably onto the pastel pink comforters of Clear's queen sized bed.

Suddenly, Ren flipped Clear over, and said man gasped in excitement. He was on his knees, resting on his elbows with his ass in the air. He waved it about, a smile on his face as he looked back at Ren, who seemed to be mesmerized by said ass.

Ren licked his lips, lowering himself as his hands held Clear's cheeks apart. Clear inhaled sharply when he felt something warm and wet lick his asshole.

"Gahh, Ren!" Clear whined, and Ren pulled back.

"Sorry... do you dislike it?"

"N-no, you just, surprised me is all. Please, keep... doing that."

And so Ren complied, his tongue coming out to glide against Clear's hole, at times entering it. Gradually, he added a finger, particularly the one that wasn't cut. Clear's breath hitched as Ren added his middle finger, stretching him.

"Ahh, Ren... deeper..." Clear moaned, hugging the comforter to his chest.

"As you wish," Ren licked into Clear's ass, stretching him more. He then swiftly removed his fingers, sitting up more; to which Clear whimpered at - but he was soon satisfied when he felt Ren's dick slowly enter him. Ren himself let out a drawn out moan, deep and rumbling.

Clear's breath hitched when Ren first thrust into him, then again, and again, until he was thrusting into his ass with such a speed it reminded the albino of a dog. Ren continuously hit Clear's prostate, his slacks rustled as he pounded Clear's ass; and Clear swore he could see stars, clouding his view - he voiced it, high and melodic.

Ren came first, riding out a deep moan as his balls tightened. Clear gasped as hot semen spilled into him and leaked down his thighs, and Ren pulled out. Clear came again right after, his load dripping onto his pink comforter as he shouted.

Again he gasped when Ren flipped him over again, and he now lay on his back, comfortable - although he could feel his cum on his back... he shivered.

Ren made some noise, content, as he leaned down and licked Clear's hip. At first Clear jumped, then he laughed, almost pushing Ren away but when Ren licked lower his laughter quickly died into a soft moan. Ren began kissing down his thigh, golden eyes glazed over as they meet Clear's amaranth ones. "You've got a lot of stamina, don't you, Clear?"

Clear bit his lip - he always did have a very high libido... he nodded quietly, whimpering when Ren licked his way to Clear's balls. "I do too." was the only response Clear got from the repairman, who closed his eyes and swiftly took the albino's dick into his mouth once more.

Clear threw his head back, Ren pulling back as his tongue lapped at the head of his dick, and Clear almost cried it felt so sensitive, but so good. In fact, a tear rolled down his cheek and he cried out in pleasure when Ren took him deeper into his throat, continuously rubbing the head of his dick against the walls of said throat. Clear almost frantically pet Ren's hair, the dark haired man's name spilling out of his lips like a chant. "Ren," Clear moaned, breathlessly, "Ren, Ren, ohh-- Ren! Ren-!" Clear's hips bucked forward, and Ren's eyes opened to meet Clear's - and at that moment, Clear came for the third time, cum shooting down Ren's hot throat.

And Ren swallowed it all, albeit it was quite a bit. He pulled away, licking his lips before wiping them with his un-injured hand. "You're very sweet." Ren mumbled, licking his lips again with an amused smile.

Clear sputtered, a distinctively red blush consuming his features. "Oh, you..." he pulled Ren up, resting him on his chest. Surprised but not unexpected, Ren rolled them over, where Clear now lay on Ren's chest. He then caressed the other into a sweet kiss, an around around Clear's waist, inching upwards soothingly. Clear sighed happily, laughing breathlessly as he kissed back, open, wet kisses.

But a moan slipped out and Ren stopped, looking at Clear. Instantly, Clear felt embarrassed, hiding his face in Ren's neck - where he heard the man's rich chuckle clearly. "That's cute."

Was all he heard before a blanket covered the both of them, and Clear looked up at those deep golden eyes, just enough morning light entering the comforter; "Let's do it again."

**damn u ren**


End file.
